Le soleil se couchera
by tenshi sofi
Summary: Quand plus rien ne raccroche une jeune femme a la vie que la force de l 'habitude. Tres tres tres dark.Warning


**Titre : Le Soleil se couchera. **

**Auteur : Tenshi Sofî alias Athéna sur d'autres sites**

**Genre : Dark… Ecrit dans un moment de dépression sur la musique Sadame de X de Clamp. **

**Disclaimer : Heu… J'veux bien quelques Golds, mais personne ne veut me les donner… **

**Tite note : ATTENTION ! Je vous prévient, ne pas lire ça quand on craint la tristesse ! Je vous l'aurai dit ! **

**Le soleil se couchera… **

Lassitude… Ce mot convient tellement bien à mon âme depuis la fin de la Guerre Sainte. Un regard par la fenêtre, et mes pensées se tournent une fois de plus vers mes souvenirs, aussi gris que ce ciel de novembre… Qu'ai-je fait aux dieux pour ne jamais connaître les bonheurs simples d'une existence sans peines ? J'ai toujours vécu au Sanctuaire, et n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Mon maître ne m'a donné que des leçons de combat, d'endurance, de froideur. Née femme, mon visage resta et restera à jamais caché sous ces lourds masques de métal. Si l'on peut voir le monde au travers, personne ne voit jamais nos cœurs, personne ne lit dans nos yeux la souffrance, la joie, ou la peine qui nous étreint. Nous n'existons que par nos armures, notre statut de guerrières, chevaliers d'Athéna. Pour cette place, nous avons renié jusqu'à nos sentiments, essence même de notre vie. Pourquoi… Pourquoi toutes ces souffrances. Avons-nous réellement commis des crimes si horribles pour ne jamais être libre de sentir la caresse du soleil en levant notre visage vers les cieux ? Comme ce masque, nous devons rester froides, imperturbables. On attend de nous bien plus que des hommes. Les jugements sont bien plus durs à notre égard. Comme il est facile, si l'on commet une erreur, de dire avec un sourire ironique, « c'est une femme ». Notre cœur supporte plus que de raison.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, j'hésite. Dois-je aller donner des leçons à mes apprentis ce matin, ou bien méritent-ils de rire encore un peu, êtres insouciants de leur avenir ? Mes pensées s'embrouillent, et sous mon masque, fidèle prison de métal, mes larmes m'étouffent. Le courage, pour une fois, me manque. Les batailles, qui me donnaient la force de lutter contre moi-même, ne sont plus. Mes sentiments reprennent le dessus. Lentement, j'effleure du bout du doigt la surface si lisse, si régulière, si froide de ce qui représente mon visage. Personne ne devait le voir. Sous peine de mort. Cela aussi est injuste. Pourquoi tuer celui qui a perçu notre humanité ? Celui qui, par accident ou par volonté, nous voit enfin telles que nous sommes ? Cette cruauté n'a pas d'égal sur Terre. On nous force à renier notre âme même. Comment vivre après cela… On survit, tout simplement. D'entraînement en entraînement, pour la gloire d'Athéna, pour ceux que l'on aime, pour… par habitude. Oui… Il s'agit à présent d'une simple habitude.

Toi seul avait vu mon visage. Mais jamais mes yeux n'ont pu te dire ce que mon cœur criait pourtant. Maudit masque ! Pourquoi…

Je libère mon visage de son carcan de métal. Mon existence a été prisonnière de cet objet. Je devais tuer l'homme qui comptait le plus dans ma vie. J'ai choisi de l'aimer, sachant pourtant son cœur déjà pris par une autre. La seule personne qui m'ai jamais montré ses sentiments, alors que je ne l'avais même pas remarqué, je ne lui ai jamais dévoilé mon visage. Ses yeux se sont clos sur l'image d'un masque froid et distant. Pourquoi… Son sacrifice m'emplit alors d'une rage sourde, d'une tristesse qui n'avait d'égal que ma haine à l'encontre de ma propre existence. Morts… Celui qui m'aimait, comme celui que j'aimais sont morts à présent, dans ces batailles… ces guerres que l'on nous montre comme héroïques. Mais à quoi bon défendre le bonheur des hommes quand on ne connaît même pas le goût de cette chimère. Le bonheur.. Je ne demandais que de petites choses. Jamais je n'ai souhaité avoir une vie parfaite… Juste quelques moments de douceur, laissant un peu de répit à mon cœur. De simples instants ou ma vie de femme chevalier n'aurait plus eu sa place… Ou je n'aurai plus été que femme. Pourquoi… Pourvoir plonger mon regard dans le sien, et me sentir en sécurité, simplement moi, simplement être… Il faut toujours être forte, pour montrer aux autres que rien n'a de prise sur nous, que, à l'effigie de nos carcans métalliques, rien ne nous atteint. Nous devons toujours être plus fortes, alors que bien des fois, la solitude que nous impose notre vie nous brise le cœur, nous éteint de l'intérieur. La flamme de l'existence, essence même de la vie, n'est plus pour nous qu'un pâle reflet de l'espoir originel. Ce mirage de bonheur apparaît bien des fois. Nos apprentis ne savent pas à quoi ils s'apprêtent. La bataille la plus rude n'est pas celle où l'on risque sa vie, mais bien le quotidien. Jour après jour, notre âme s'use de tant de mensonges, et de tromperie. Quand bien même dans nos yeux brillerai l'amour, les gens ne verraient que mépris. Et nul droit de nous confier.

Je dépose mon masque sur la table en bois. Je jette un regard par la fenêtre. En haut de la butte, une croix veille sur moi. Depuis ce jour là, depuis ton sacrifice, depuis que j'ai compris…

Mon âme a définitivement abandonné la lutte… L'objet froid et tranchant que je tiens à présent me soulagera bien plus que des larmes, éphémères gouttes de douleur. Le rouge était sa couleur, elle devient mienne a présent…

Seiya, je t'ai aimé, Cassios, tu m'as aimé… J'ai essayé d'aimer ma vie, je n'ai réussi qu'a feindre mon existence…

Mes apprentis auront bientôt un autre maître… Et le soleil continuera sa course… Ce soir, il se couchera encore, et ses derniers rayons éclaireront deux croix de bois, en haut d'une colline du Sanctuaire, dont l'une portera simplement ce nom : Shaina.

Owari

Voilà. J'espère que ce oneshot vous a séduit, malgré le fait que Shaina se suicide. Je l'ai écrite une nuit, alors que je m'étais réveillée en pleurs. Je n'ai pas cessé de sangloter tout du long de l'écriture, et les larmes m'empêchaient de voir les touches du clavier. Je sais, c'est pas gai. Mais la vie n'est pas toujours rose. Rassurez-vous, il y a d'autres fics plus joyeuses que celle là que j'ai écrites. S'il vous plaît, ne restez pas sur une mauvaise impression. Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout !


End file.
